


锁骨痣

by XuquYa



Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx, 气宇轩扬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuquYa/pseuds/XuquYa
Kudos: 8





	锁骨痣

『锁骨痣 上』

细碎的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里偷偷照进来，宋继扬抬手揉揉眼睛，看了看手机，6:35，前不久赶着拍戏养成的可恶的生物钟又成功让他比闹钟早起了。宋继扬侧头看看王皓轩还在睡得很熟，他将闹钟关了，虽然有些不甘心，但今早9点钟还有个杂志的拍摄和采访，差不多也该起了。他轻轻拿开搭在自己腰上的手，悄悄地准备去浴室洗漱。

洗完澡出来刷牙的时候，宋继扬看着镜子里的自己差点把牙膏呛着吃了，这锁骨上怎么会有这么大一个印子？！昨天明明告诉那个足球今天有采访的！虽然位置偏下，衣领可以遮，但偏偏今天的造型是有些开领的衬衫…没办法了，宋继扬只好愤愤地翻出从助理那里要来的痘痘贴…天知道他怎么在某次无意中看到这个的时候突然灵光乍现…觉得这个可以…用来做这个…宋继扬发出了被某足球所迫的叹息…

痘痘贴和肤色差不多，贴上之后果然遮住了，宋继扬松了口气，不过他越想越觉得必须得想办法整整那个床上还在安心熟睡的足球…啊哈，宋继扬唇角一挑，哼哼，王足球我来了~

他拿出前几天过生日王皓轩送他的那瓶香水，对着颈间和手腕轻喷了几下，等香味晕开，迅速去衣帽间穿好衣服，收拾好背包挂到门口置物架上，轻轻走进了卧室。

宋继扬面对着王皓轩钻进被窝，将被子往上拉了拉盖过两个人的头，香水的幽香马上在被子里弥漫开来，熟睡的王皓轩皱了皱眉，本能地伸手将宋继扬揽进了怀里，宋继扬坏笑一声，凑过去轻舔王皓轩的喉结，王皓轩先是痒得缩了缩脖子，随后终于慢慢睁开了眼睛，他的小傻子正绵笑地看着他，他正要开口，宋继扬圈过他的头，将他往被子里又带了带，一口咬住了王皓轩的下巴，咬一口舔三口。被子里早就充满了蛊人的香气，宋继扬边咬着边不老实地摸过他的后背，手指在他蝴蝶骨那里轻挠，大脑刚刚开机的王皓轩哪受得了这撩拨，血气蹭的冲到了头顶，他大大地喘了口粗气，想反身压住宋继扬。谁知在他翻身的一瞬间，宋继扬猛地掀开被子，跳到床下：“哈哈，没得吃！让你昨晚不听我的话，小爷去上班了，拜拜！”

说完也是做贼心虚地迅速蹬着鞋子抓起收拾好的背包跑了出去，留下王皓轩在床上边喘着粗气边懵逼…懵逼…

『锁骨痣 中』

刚刚做完坏事的宋某扬神清气爽，杂志的拍摄和采访进展异常顺利，居然比预期的提早了半小时结束。宋继扬瞅了瞅手机，正好是饭点，不知道王皓轩起了么，想回去吃饭，可是又实在对今早上的事心虚，他怂了，于是给王皓轩发了条微信说晚上回去，就约着郑繁星去了两人之前约好一起去的猫咖。  
宋继扬在猫咖和郑繁星吸了一下午的猫，两人又蹦哒着去逛了逛游戏城，一直磨蹭到晚上七点钟。王皓轩一条微信发过来，喊他回家吃饭。这下宋继扬不敢不回去吃晚饭啊，虽然王皓轩一天都没动静，但他还是怂的。于是不顾郑繁星哀怨的眼神，打车回到了家。  
宋继扬刚一推开门，浓郁的饭香气就扑面而来，发挥吃货本能地嗅到厨房，王皓轩正在煎牛排，旁边还放着好几样做好的菜等着上桌。  
“哇，这么丰盛啊，今天过年啊？”边说边不老实地伸手偷吃了一口，“让我来端过去~”  
到了隔壁餐室才看到餐桌上居然放着一大捧玫瑰，醒酒器里的红酒衬着烛光更加显得晶莹剔透。咦？今天到底是什么日子？？宋继扬就是想不起来了。  
这边正在将煎好的牛排装盘的王皓轩默默勾起唇角笑了笑，眼中微不可查地闪过一缕精光。  
两个人将菜都端上桌，王皓轩将红酒倒进玻璃杯里，看着宋继扬在一边想问又不敢问的样子，忍不住笑出了声：“我就说你忘了，今天是我们第一次接吻的日子啊~我们的初吻纪念日哦~”  
“啊？是嘛？啊，我想起来了，是这么回事，嘿嘿…”其实宋继扬没有想起来，而且…之前怎么没记得他们庆祝过这个？  
接过王皓轩递过来的红酒，看着王皓轩一脸慈祥的笑，宋继扬决定暂时先不纠结了，美食不可辜负啊！

『锁骨痣 下』

宋继扬本来正好好享用美味的牛排，但他越吃越觉得…对面的足球打从他坐下就一直盯着他看…还笑的一脸慈祥…  
“扬扬，好吃么？”  
宋继扬立马猛点头：“王大师的厨艺我向来吹爆的！”  
“那过来，我这还有好吃的~”单手托腮，依旧笑得慈祥。  
宋继扬本来就做贼心虚，于是立马服从指令地走过去，谁知刚一走近就被王皓轩一把抓住扯进了怀里，宋继扬双腿叉开跨坐在王皓轩腿上，还没来得及反应过来，嘴里被堵进了一口红酒，就着红酒的甘味，王皓轩的舌头在他嘴里一顿翻搅。  
“呜…”  
宋继扬被吻的一阵晕眩，就在濒临缺氧的边缘王皓轩终于放开了他的唇，抵着额头任他大口喘息，没等他喘几口，王皓轩又舔向他耳垂，用上力气轻轻磨咬，一只手箍住他的胳膊，一只手掏出润滑剂向他后面探去…  
“呜嗯…！”  
一根手指不由分说地挤进去，宋继扬被刺激地惊喘出来，好过分…  
“皓轩…慢…啊！…”宋继扬刚吃进去一根手指，王皓轩居然猛的增加到了三根，虽然有润滑剂，但突然这么急宋继扬还是有些吃不消了。  
谁知还没等求饶，王皓轩居然又对准他那一点猛的一戳，旋即咬上了他的脖子，是动脉的位置，太致命了…这一套连贯着下来，激得宋继扬挺直了脊背，脚趾拼命地蜷缩起来。  
身体越来越热了，生理性眼泪不自觉地涌出来。  
“皓轩，慢点…呜…”宋继扬开始啜泣了。他控制不住地不断贴近王皓轩，衣服的温度似乎没有那么高。  
王皓轩在里面又勾又挠了一阵后抽出手指支着宋继扬站起来，把他倚靠在餐桌上，顺手解下领带将他的双手反绑在了背后。  
王皓轩伸手拿过一旁的红酒送到他嘴边用杯壁抵着他的唇，笑眯眯地：“扬扬，想要么？嗯？”  
“呜…”从刚开始宋继扬的喘息就控制不住了，又羞又恼，但刚才那一通实在逼得他没办法，只好就伸出粉色的小舌舔了舔杯壁，瞪着晕红的眼睛盯着王皓轩。  
惹人犯罪的画面…  
王皓轩心里咯噔一下，其实他早就忍得难受了，可想到心里的目的还没有达成，于是暗暗地紧了紧牙关，佯装无事地将宋继扬推开一段距离，拿起一旁的起酒杯走到了客厅里。  
他坐在沙发上，邪笑着拍拍腿，朝宋继扬晃了晃杯中红酒，道：“扬扬，想要的话就过来吧~”  
宋继扬赤红着双眼隔着微微磨砂的玻璃盯着他，这个人太过分了…但是今天异常发烫的身体还有骚痒着的后穴终于冲垮了他，他拖着刚才被激的软瘫了的双腿踉跄着向王皓轩走去…  
“皓轩…嗯…”身体越发烫了，后穴也不断分泌出体液，他真的快崩溃了，他扭动着腰摩擦着王皓轩的大腿，可这该死的足球居然还看起来毫无所动悠然自得地侧头轻啜了口红酒。  
受不了了…一不做二不休，宋继扬用嘴狠狠扯开王皓轩的衬衫纽扣，一口咬在了王皓轩的锁骨上，泄愤似的加上了力道，一口下去鲜红的一圈牙齿印子就出来了。  
“嘶…扬扬这么凶的？”王皓轩终于伸手环住宋继扬的腰，虚护住他的后背。  
宋继扬见他居然还没有行动，只好下定决心自己动，他伸出舌头继续舔舐着王皓轩的锁骨，王皓轩锁骨下面长着一颗痣，恰巧宋继扬也有一颗，就这让他每每感叹他俩的缘分，于是他也格外喜欢这颗痣，每次想要了，就去舔这里，一般用舌头围着打几圈王皓轩就会饿虎扑食地压过来。  
“皓轩，求你…我好热…想要…皓轩…”这些话说出口的时候宋继扬也觉得羞耻，耳垂红的像滴出了血，可今天总觉得怪怪的，后穴在发烫，胸中一直燃着一股邪火。  
他又讨好的顺着锁骨舔吻王皓轩的下巴，身体扭动着隔着衣服摩擦两个人的身体。  
王皓轩眯起眼睛，挑起宋继扬的下巴，将杯中的红酒顺着他的脖子倒下去，红色的液体顺流而下染上粉嫩的皮肤，宋继扬被生理性泪水晕红的双眼盯着他，口中喘息声不停…  
靠！真的受不了了…王皓轩终于决定不忍了，解开裤子将早已硬的发疼的昂扬一下送到底，宋继扬被顶的仰起头来，不自觉的往后仰去，王皓轩连忙圈住他，扣回怀里。  
“啊…！好深…”  
“扬扬怎么能嫌深呢？不是早就想要了么？”  
王皓轩每一下都送到底，加上又是骑乘，宋继扬觉得自己的肠子快要被顶穿了。  
“不行…不…真的、太、太、深…了啊！”宋继扬被顶的声音都破碎了，手被反绑又不能搂着王皓轩固定身体，不安全感让他努力贴近王皓轩的身体。  
王皓轩一边顶弄一边他低头磨咬宋继扬的唇，听宋继扬被压进喉咙里的呜咽，他解开宋继扬的手两个人滚到了地毯上。  
宋继扬双腿紧紧盘上王皓轩的腰，双手搂紧身上的人，扭动着腰不断配合着律动，任凭快感将他一口一口吞噬。地毯虽然柔软但仍有摩擦感，后背磨得滚烫，宋继扬浑身上下像在热水中泡过了一样，粉嫩的皮肤上一片水光淋淋。  
“扬扬，是不是很爽，今天的润滑看来很好用呢~”王皓轩边挺动着，边拨开宋继扬汗湿的刘海，鼻尖盯着鼻尖和他温柔对视，身下的动作却越发凶狠。  
“啊哈…不行了，皓轩…皓轩…”  
他苦苦哀求，王皓轩却一点没有减速的意思，进进出出，咕唧水声不断…  
“还敢不敢皮我了？嗯？”  
“不敢了！啊…我…不敢了…”宋继扬拼命摇着头，眼泪也不断从眼角滑落。  
王皓轩吻上他的眼角，将眼泪舔去，身下对着一点一记猛顶，宋继扬不受控制的弓起后背，欲望也终于决堤，喷射出来，部分竟溅到了王皓轩身上。  
王皓轩也加快速度顶弄几下，在临界点时候抽出来，将热流喷洒在了宋继扬的脸上。  
“皓轩你好过分…嗯…”宋继扬已经接近虚脱了，气都快喘不匀了。  
王皓轩俯身虚压着身下的人，怜惜地去吻他，帮他舔掉了一部分到脸上的jy。  
“谁让你今天皮我的，小坏蛋~”  
宋继扬仰躺着和他磨了一会儿，喘了许久也终于顺过气来。他忽然想到了什么，伸手揪住王皓轩一缕头发，问到：“王皓轩，你今天居然还给我用催情的润滑剂！还有，今天根本就不是什么鬼的初吻纪念日吧？我俩初吻不应该和恋爱纪念日是同一天么？说，你是不是又在套路我？！”  
宋继扬手上用力一扯，王皓轩龇牙咧嘴地讨饶：“哎哟！扬扬，人生不必活的如此明白的嘛！哎哟！别扯那么用力嘛…还这么有力气不如我们再来一次？”  
“滚！！！”


End file.
